Pour Ma Culpabilité
by Stars-Are-Cool
Summary: Teddy sort de la gare après avoir accompagné sa petite amie et fait la rencontre de quelqu'un qui va lui avouer ses erreurs. *Pas top le résumé mais tout est dans l'histoire* OS


**Voilà voilà ! C'est un OS plutôt court mais je l'avais dans la tête depuis perpète ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

Je regarde Victoire s'en aller pour sa dernière année à Poudlard avant de m'éloigner de la gare de King-Cross. James nous a vu nous embrasser... A coup sûr la famille est déjà au courant donc j'aurais droit aux sous-entendu pas si caché que ça durant les prochains dîners avec Harry et Ginny. Je ne put m'empêcher de soupirer, Tatie Ginny est une femme terrible lorsqu'il s'agit de romance. Je regarde ma montre dont le cadran affiche onze heure trente. Ma formation ne reprenant qu'à deux heures, je décide de faire un tours au chemin de travers. Lorsque je passe devant des magasins, je me met à penser à Victoire et je me surprends à me dire que c'est bien qu'elle ne soit pas avec moi en ce moment car je n'avais aucune envie de passer des heures à porter des sacs remplis de fringues et babioles. Je l'aime, c'est vrai, mais porter des affaires pendant des heures alors qu'elle ne les mettra peut-être jamais fini par m'exaspérer. Après tout c'est normal que je n'aime pas ça, si je veux du changement pas besoin de faire les boutiques, je n'ai qu'a penser à une autre couleur de cheveux, yeux, un autre nez... La vie est bien faite. Derrière moi je sentis une présence se rapprocher. Si j'ai beaucoup hérité de ma mère, j'ai aussi hérité des instinct de loup. En fait je suis comme mon oncle Bill, le père de Vicky. Il m'a énormément aidé durant mon adolescence, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai vraiment connu ma petite copine d'ailleurs. Dans tous les cas, la personne n'eut pas le temps de poser sa main hésitante sur mon épaule que je me retournait déjà la faisant sursauter. C'était une femme, je la reconnu immédiatement. Lavande Brown. Nombreuses étaient les fois où Harry et Hermione racontaient en se moquant le moment où elle sortait avec Ron. Nombreuses étaient les fois où Victoire en me montrant les collections de vêtement que sa styliste préféré créait. Cette femme devant moi, me regarda avec une lueur craintive.

-Es tu Teddy Lupin ?

-Oui c'est moi, avais-je répondu choqué.

-Est-ce que tu as déjeuné ?

-Euh... non pas encore.

-Voudrais-tu m'accompagner ?

-Pourquoi pas.

Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir tout compris mais je _savais_ qu'elle devais manger avec moi. Je _sentais_ qu'elle devait me parler. Je la suivis donc dans une petit restaurant. Un serveur vint nous prendre les commandes et j'attendis que la styliste entame la conversation. Elle était gêné et n'osait pas parler. Elle regardait ses mains n'osant pas plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Elle se sentait coupable. Au bout d'un moment Lavande prit une grande inspiration.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu tes parents. Tu dois te demander comment je connais ton nom alors.

-J'imagine que c'est en parlant à ma famille.

Ma réplique lui arracha un sourire triste. Je savais ce qu'elle pensait, on me le disait souvent : « Tu n'as pas de père ni de mère, tu as juste une grand-mère, alors pourquoi parle-tu de famille ? ». A la différence, Lavande semblait comprendre de qui je parlais.

-En fait non. Le jour de la Grande Victoire, j'étais très blessé, j'attendais qu'on s'occupe de moi mais je ne pouvais plus attendre, c'était impossible d'attendre sans rien faire. Alors j'ai marché, j'ai marché jusque dans la Grande Salle en regardant les personnes que j'avais aidé à sauver et celles que je n'avais pas pu. Que personne n'avais pu sauver... Puis par terre j'ai reconnu mon ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il tenait la main à une femme et dans son autre main il y avait une photo. Celle d'un bébé dans les bras de son père avec un nom marqué dessus. Le tiens.

Nous fûmes interrompu par l'arrivé des plats. Mais je n'avais plus faim. Lavande me regarda droit dans les yeux pour la première fois. Il lui avait fallu du courage pour me dire ça et je sentait qu'elle n'avait pas fini. Elle attendait juste un signe de ma part pour continuer.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?

Elle me fit un léger sourire avec déjà plus d'assurance.

-Quand j'étais en troisième année à Poudlard, où même quand j'étais à Poudlard tout court, j'étais une pimbêche. Je faisais courir des rumeurs même quand elles n'avaient pas lieu d'être. La troisième année n'y a pas fait exception. Quand un matin le professeur Rogue a sous-entendu, même si on était qu'une dizaine dans la salle, que ton père était un loup-garou, la pire commère a réagit et il savait que ça se passerait comme ça. En moins d'une heure le sous-entendu était devenu une affirmation et tous les élèves de l'école savait. En plus de cette nouvelle j'ai fait circuler plein de rumeurs absurde et pas très élogieuse sur « l'état » de ton père. À cette époque j'étais idiote. Mais depuis la guerre, je ne suis plus pareil. C'est plus que mes idées qui ont changé. Durant la guerre elle-même j'avais autre chose à penser que ce que j'avais fait mais le jour de la victoire, quelqu'un m'a laissé un cadeau. Ce cadeau, m'a permit de ne jamais oublier ce que j'ai fait. Sais-tu ce qu'est le Karma ?

Je hocha la tête.

-Ce cadeau, c'est Fenrir Greyback qui me l'a donné. La personne qui a mordu ton père et qui bien des années plus tard a profondément griffé une jeune fille. Une griffure profonde de loup n'est pas pareil qu'une morsure mais a aussi ses effets. À présent je suis comme un loup-garou sauf que je ne me transforme pas les nuits de pleine lune. Je suis « l'état » entre celui de Bill Weasley et celui de ton père. J'ai de belles cicatrices de guerres que je cache à l'aide de sorts. Le jour où j'ai complètement comprit ma bêtise est le jour où je t'ai vu dans les bras de Harry et de ta grand-mère à l'enterrement de tes parents. Bizarrement c'est aussi ce jour là que j'ai repris ma vie en main et que je pouvais à nouveau me regarder dans le miroir avec ces horribles cicatrices.

Elle me regarda longuement, elle avait fini.

-Donc me parler est un moyen de se faire pardonner pour ce que vous avez dit sur mon père.

Elle me sourit.

-Après l'enterrement, au fil des mois, je dépérissais en me disant que si je n'avais pas fait circuler la rumeur, il serait encore aujourd'hui en train d'enseigner. En vie.

-Quand il était avec ma mère, c'est à ce moment qu'il a comprit qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Vous l'avez rendu plus heureux que jamais et ça même si ce n'était pas pour très longtemps.

Lavande me sourit pour de vrai. Mes mots l'avait touché mais je savais qu'elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. D'autres mots me brûlaient les lèvres et je me risqua à les poser.

-Vous disiez que vous dépérissiez, mais aujourd'hui vous semblez en pleine forme, vous êtes une idole de la mode.

-Ma mère m'a aidé à me remettre sur pied. Mes amies venaient chercher du réconfort sur l'après-guerre. Comme moyen de distraction j'utilisais la couture. Un jour une femme très centré dans ce monde m'y fit entrer et mon travail me redonna la joie de vivre.

Elle hésita un moment avant de continuer.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois au chemin de traverse et à chaque fois je voulais venir te parler. Mais à chaque fois je n'y arrivais pas malgré le besoin que je ressentais de le faire.

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

-Je suis enceinte. Je l'ai appris ce matin, même mon fiancé n'est pas au courant. Quand je t'ai vu tout-à l'heure je me suis dis que si je n'étais pas en paie avec l'enfant d'un autre je ne le serais pas avec le mien.

-Félicitation ! Qui est le père ?

-Il s'appelle Seamus Finnigan, on a fait notre scolarité ensemble et on s'est recroisé il y a dix ans.

-Je suis content pour vous, vraiment.

-Et je suis contente de t'avoir vu, tu as l'air d'un jeune homme formidable. Que fais-tu dans la vie ?

-En ce moment je suis une formation d'auror.

Et là je me souvins. Je regarde ma montre et je palis. Je suis presque en retard et le retard est impardonnable dans cet formation.

-Je suis désolé je dois y aller immédiatement si je ne veux pas changer de formation !

-Je ne te retiens pas, rigola Lavande.

Avant de transplaner je me retourne une dernière fois vers elle.

-J'aimerais vraiment que l'on se revoit un de ses quatre, envoyez moi un hibou !

 _Quelques années plus tard, Lavande ( à présent Finnigan ), est devenu et est resté une grande amie de ma famille. Sa fille unique s'appelle Félicité. C'est Lavande qui a dessiné et créé la robe de marié de mon hystérique et fanatique femme qui a d'ailleurs manqué de nous faire une crise cardiaque quand je lui ai écris que j'avais rencontré son idole le jour même de son retour à Poudlard._

 **Je sais que c'est une idée farfelue que Lavande et Teddy se retrouvent lié dans le future mais au final je trouve que l'idée de la commère qui aide au démmissionnement de Lupin est carrément réaliste donc ça égalise xD.**

 **En tout cas il FALLAIT que je le sorte ce OS depuis le temps qu'il me soufflait « _écris-moooiii !_ ». J'espère sincèrement que vous l'avez apprécié ÔÔÔ chers lecteurs et auteurs adoré 3 .**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça donne pas de boutons ;)**

 **Bonne continuation !**


End file.
